Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Glikauf!
Obudziwszy się następnego dnia rano, Judym nie zobaczył już gospodarza. Był sam w tym pustym mieszkaniu, którego nie ozdabiał ani jeden sprzęt milszy, wytworniejszy. Zdawało mu się, że znowu jest w Paryżu, na Boulevard Voltaire, i że otacza go cudze, przemierzłe powietrze. Na ścianie izby, gdzie nocował, wisiał niewielki portret olejny człowieka z chudą twarzą, w której uderzało od razu podobieństwo do Korzeckiego. „To musi być jego ojciec – myślał Judym. – Co za nieprzyjemna twarz! Gdyby kto chciał wymalować pychę w postaci człowieka, to mógłby za wzór śmiało wziąć to oblicze. Zdawało się, że te oczy ani na chwilę nie zwalniają widza i że ciągle maluje się w nich wyraz: ty chamie, ty obdartusie!” Judym nie mógł usiedzieć w tym mieszkaniu. Wypił szklankę mleka, którą znalazł w sąsiednim pokoju, i wyszedł. Wlókł się ze zwieszoną głową uliczkami osady fabrycznej i przypatrywał wszystkiemu, co spotykał, z badawczą uwagą, która chyba tylko w chwilach najgłębszego smutku opuszcza człowieka z ludu. Murowane, po większej części piętrowe domy zbite były w kupę i tworzyły niechlujne miasteczko. Jedną z ulic zajmowały dwa długie budynki, o jakich pięćdziesięciu okienkach na dole i na piętrze, przypominające owczarnię. Zewnętrzne ich mury były obłupane z dawnego, dawnego tynku i świeciły nagością sczerniałych cegieł, brudem i zaciekami wilgoci. Dokoła nich nie rosło ani jedno drzewo, nie sterczał ani jeden badyl. Od frontu i z tyłu znajdowały się drzwi i sienie, przed którymi gniły kałuże pomyj i leżały kupy śmieci. Wgłębienia okien każdorazowy mieszkaniec danej izby ozdabiał jak mógł, malując je farbą jasnoniebieską albo brązową. Toteż futryny okien tworzyły istną polichromię w tym dziwnym schronisku ludzi. Tu i ówdzie wisiał biały kawałek tiulu w kształcie firanki i mokła w glinianym wazoniku jakaś zielona roślinka. Dalej, za osadą, wzdłuż szosy stały po jednej i po drugiej stronie domy, które wypada nazwać murowanymi chatami. Każdy z nich podobny był do sąsiedniego jak dwie krople wody. Te budy, ciemne od urodzenia, gdyż nigdy ich nie tynkowano, były oberwane, chylące się ku ruinie, wyzute z jakiejkolwiek ozdoby. W głębi czarnego muru, który sypał się na wsze strony, dziwacznie połyskiwały okna z szyb przepalonych, rumianych, zielonkowatych i niebieskich. Mieszkania te nosiły na sobie cechę a raczej piętno tymczasowości pobytu tych, co tam gościli. Nikt nie dba o ich całość, zarówno ci, do kogo należą, jak ich chwilowi mieszkańcy. Nikt nie przywiązuje się do tych izb hotelowych, gdzie wędrowiec ukrywa przed zimnem i deszczem głowę strudzoną, ale je lada chwila opuszcza, idąc dalej. Te szczególne budowle wywoływały w pamięci Judyma obraz miasteczek niegdyś widzianych na włoskim zboczu Alp w okolicach Bellinzony, Biasca i Lugano. Mieszkał tam jak i tu człowiek zgłupiały od walki z przyrodą, która mu nic nie daje prócz kromki chleba i łyka wódki, przerzucany z miejsca na miejsce, wegetujący z dnia na dzień. Od jednej do drugiej zagrody lazł znudzony pies, z najgłębszą obojętnością spoglądający na przechodnia, wlokło się babsko zniedołężniałe, w kiecce szarej koloru bagna i tułało się zamoczone, brudne i smutne dziecko. Z jednego boku szosy w dużym rowie, ujęta w twarde brzegi, żywo płynęła rzeczka. Woda jej, pompami wypchnięta z dna kopalni, była ryża, osadzająca na piasku, na badylach trawy i odpadkach w głąb rzuconych muł rudy jakby startą cegłę. Był dzień mglisty. Prószył co pewien czas lekki deszcz. Od chwili do chwili w oczy idącego Judyma rzucał się nowy, czerwony mur z cegły albo domostwo mieszkalne, które już przed dwudziestoma laty waliło się w gruzy. Świsty lokomotyw, we mgle na wszystkie strony pędzących, głuche wzdychanie sygnałów kopalnianych, oddech maszyn, wszędzie, daleko i blisko, robiących, wprowadzały uczucia Judyma do jakiegoś dziwnego kraju. Nie był sobą. Nie mógł znaleźć i pochwycić swych uczuć. Żyły w nim te same, ale się z nimi coś stało. Było mu źle, ciężko; rozpaczliwie, ale nie tylko dlatego, że nie ma Joasi. Tysiące bolesnych wzruszeń wdzierały się do jego serca. Niektóre widoki i dźwięki, zdało się, pochłonęły tęsknotę za Joasią, zżarły ją olbrzymimi gardłami, i tylko słabe, zgubione jej echo odzywa się w ich mowie. Tak przemawiał krzyk, zupełny krzyk dzwonka kopalni, odzywający się z dala, skoro tylko z zabudowań zionęły wielkie kłęby pary i szpule na ich szczycie puszczały się w ruch swój niespracowany. Talk przemawiał turkot wagonów z węglem, pędzących po ziemi w głębi wydrążonej. Wolno idąc szosą Judym co pewien czas mijał przecinające ją szyny. Przy jednej z takich bocznic jak przez sen widział czarnego, zestarzałego człowieka, który siedział w budzie na pół w ziemi wykopanej i mętną, prawie oślepłą źrenicą pilnował jakiegoś porządku. Dalej na szynach, które szły wprost w terytorium kopalni, gdzie panował nieustający ruch dużych wagonów obładowanych węglem, uwijał się inny człowiek. Ubrany w baranią czapkę, sam podobny do ruchomej kupy węgla, gdy chciał zatrzymać wagon siłą rozpędu lecący, pełen czarnych brył, skropionych z wierzchu wapnem, siadał na drąg przytwierdzony do hamulca i podwinąwszy nogi, mocą swą i ciężarem wstrzymywał koła. W duszy Judyma błąkało się dla tych ludzi przywitanie czy pozdrowienie, ale na usta nie miało siły wypłynąć. Obchodził ich w, milczeniu. Piersi jego trzęsły się, a w nich serce. Najtajemniejsze, najbardziej istotne uczucie wewnętrzne witało w tych ciemnych i brudnych figurach ojca i matkę. – To mój ojciec, to moja matka... – szeptały jego wargi. Około szerokiego, drewnianego domu pewien człowiek zatrzymał go słowem: – Pan inżynier prosi. Judym wszedł do tego budynku i spotkał się z Korzeckim. Olbrzymia izba, oświetlona lampkami elektrycznymi, zastawiona jakimiś beczkami, w jednej części przecięta była balustradą jak w urzędach gminnych. Tam był stół, przy którym zasiadał starszy sztygar i dozorca. Czytano listę robotników idących do kopalni na przeciąg czasu swego zatrudnienia, czyli na szychtę. Czytanie odbywało się numerami. Zawiędły, silny Niemiec, który jednak klął i wymyślał expedite po polsku, czytał numery. Czarne figury stojące dokoła odpowiadały nazwiskami kolegów, którzy się nie stawili. Dozorca, awansowany z robotnika, huczał co chwila: – Cicho! Milczeć! Co za hałasy! Tu nie karczma! W drugim końcu sali rozdawano chleb. Co pewien czas nowy górnik wchodził, klękał pobożnie na środku i odmawiał modlitwę, twarzą zwrócony do stołu, zupełnie jakby się oddawał adoracji majestatu sztygarskiego. Czasami spod powiek, niejako z głębi oblicza, błyskały białka oczu. Był to jedyny wyraz tych twarzy, jak u Murzynów. Gniew, radość, uśmiech – wszystko inne okrywała szczelna maska sadzy węglowej. – Czy mógłbym zobaczyć kopalnię? – zapytał Judym Korzeckiego. – Ij, dzisiaj? Co wam po tym? – Jak to, co mi po tym! – Zamknijcie oczy i będziecie widzieli zupełnie to samo. – Więc nie można? – Ale gdzież tam, można, tylko nie myślałem, żeby wam to dziś k w a d r o w a ł o. Skoro jednak... Więc chcecie zejść? – Chcę, chcę... – Buła – zwrócił się inżynier do kogoś w tłumie – idź no i przygotuj tam dwa kaganki, buty dla pana, kurtę i kapelusz. Wkrótce później weszli na dziedziniec. Znowu otoczyło Judyma wczorajsze uczucie na widok sortowni, na widok walców połyskliwych ze spiralnymi karbami, wijących się w oku, jakby się wkręcały w oprawę swoją. Wózki z węglem, przez windę wyrzucone z głębi kopalni, stawały w maleńkich relsach i wysypywały się, pchnięte silnymi rękoma, na ruszty ze spiralnych walców. Stąd grube i kostkowe bryły zlatywały na ruszty niżej położone, a drobny miał i orzeszek węglowy sypał się w sita, które go wypychały na brzeg pochylni. Sita żelazne na wygiętyeh wałach, czyniące ruchy ręcznego przetaka, które wytrząsają drobny węgiel, tworzą jakby upusty dwu rzek formalnych. Rzeki te leniwie, bez końca płyną ku wyjściu nad wagonami kolei. W sąsiedniej hali, obok szybu, Judym przypatrywał się motorowi parowemu, który obraca dwie szpule szczytowe. Na nich okręcają się liny ze stali podtrzymujące windy, z których jedna idzie do sztolni, gdy druga w górę wstępuje. Spoglądając na błyszczące cylindry, w których pracowały tłoki, Judym szukał właściwie tylko ukrytego gdzieś dzwonka... Ubrani w grube buty, w skórzane kaftany zapięte na sprzączki, trzymając w ręku mosiężne lampy, w których płonie knot umoczony w oleju, stanęli w szali. W pierwszej sekundzie, kiedy jej deski stojące na równi z podłogą drgnęły, Judym doświadczył takiego wrażenia, jakby mu kto ścisnął gardło. Wkrótce przyszło otrzeźwienie, szum w uszach i lekka bojaźń w sercu. Czarne belki cembrowiny migały się w oku niby szeregi jakichś schodów nieskończonych. Gdy szala stanęła, wyszli na korytarz suchy i oświetlony lampkami elektrycznymi. Uwijało się tam mnóstwo ludzi, przychodziły i odchodziły szeregi wozów ciągnionych przez wyuczone konie. Z tych pierwszych, widnych galerii dostali się przez kręte szlaki do maszyn pompujących wodę. W ich okolicy skończyło się światło. Jedynym jego źródłem stały się odtąd kaganki niesione w ręku. Miejsce było gładkie. Spód korytarza zajmowały szyny. Po nich wędrowały ciągle szeregi wózków z fedrunkiem, ciągnione przez konie. Drzwi, niewidoczne w ciemności, ustawione tu i ówdzie dla skierowania powietrza do tych chodników, gdzie się „nie świeci”, otwierały tajemnicze ręce ludzi zgrzybiałych, którzy na miejscu odźwiernych dokonywują żywota. Inżynier mijając takie drzwi rzucał wyraz: – G l i k a u f! – G l i k a u f! – odpowiadała ciemność. Było w tym dźwięku coś ściskającego serce. Przywierał do mózgu obraz figur tych starców, ledwie dających się z mroku wyróżnić, tych czarnych brył, które za życia mieszkają w grobie, śnią w nim przez resztę dni swoich jak pająki, czekając cierpliwie na chwilę, kiedy już na zawsze wstąpią do ziemi, kiedy wejdą w jej zimne łono na „szychtę” wieczną. Łańcuch ciemnej niedoli przykuwa ich do miejsca. W starczym drzemaniu widzą pewno ciepłe słońce wiosenne i jasne łąki, kwiatami zasiane... Korytarze mało różniły się między sobą. Jedne z nich były wykute li tylko w węglu, inne posiadały wręby ze ścianami z cegły, wmurowanymi dla zatamowania ognia i mokrego a sypkiego piasku, który zowią „kurzawką”. Zwyczajny chodnik o stropie półokrągłym zamieniał się stopniowo na korytarz ze stemplami, na których leżały kapy podtrzymujące rodzaj sufitu, czyli „okorki”. Te korytarze doprowadziły do brzegu pochylni idącej w kierunku upadu warstw węgla. Z boku czarnej czeluści sunęła się w dół drewniana rynna, po której spychano drzewo. Obok szła stalowa czy żelazna lina wciągająca wózki. Ciemność, ciemność gęstą od kwaśnego czadu rozświecał tylko czasem daleki ognik niewidzialnej postaci. W pewnych miejscach były tam schody, a właściwie szczeble do tarcic przybite; gdzie indziej szło się po oślizłej desce. Na dnie kopalni, w głębokości dwustu kilkudziesięciu metrów pod ziemią, zimny i wilgotny przeciąg wlókł się korytarzami. Była ich tam sieć cała, w której przychodzień doświadczał bolesnego niepokoju, jaki wstrząsać musi rybą, gdy się spotyka z gęstymi okami matni. Szli w jakimś kierunku, który wydawał się stroną prawą, do lochu dźwigającego się w górę pochyło a stromo i tworzącego ślepą sztolnię. Wkrótce musieli schylić się w pałąk, gdyż piętro było tak niskie, że pod nim ledwo mógł się przesunąć wózek z „urobkiem”. Gdzieś daleko, jakby u szczytu tej góry, widać było chodzące z miejsca na miejsce bladożółte światełka. W zaklęsłej komorze, która się nagle znalazła, słychać było pracę kilku ludzi. – G l i k a u f! – rzekł Korzecki. Odpowiedziano chórem przyjaznymi głosami, które dziwne i głębokie zrobiły na Judymie wrażenie. „G l i k a u f, g l i k a u f...” – mówił do nich i on w głębi duszy. Właśnie wtedy przerwało jakby tamę swoją nowe źródło tęsknoty za Joasią, tęsknoty tak bolesnej, bardziej bolesnej niż w chwili pożegnania... Górnicy w czarnych „kapach” i w „berglederach” nabijali prochem, grubym jak ziarna kukurydzy, długie tuleje papierowe. Otwory w miejscach właściwych już były wyświdrowane długimi „laskami” ze stali, o zakończeniach podobnych do grotów piki. Gdy ładunek został nabity, lont weń włożony i przystemplowany z wierzchu szczelnie gruzem za pomocą stępora, jak nabój w lufie – jeden z pracowników zapalił dwa żygadła, drugi – dwa, trzeci – dwa. W mroku gęstym od pyłu i dymu ukazały się niby jakieś niebieskawe strugi cieczy sączącej się od góry. Płomyczki doszły do muru – i znikły. Wówczas drabiny szybko odstawiono i wszyscy z pośpiechem weszli do sąsiedniego chodnika Tam czekali z dziesięć sekund, nim się odezwał pierwszy wybuch. Prąd powietrza runął w sąsiednie galerie i komory, dźwigając na sobie ostry zapach prochu. Bryły węgla hucząc waliły się za przyległym filarem, a na wszystkie strony w ścianach coś sypało się z prędkim trzaskiem i szelestem, na podobieństwo stada szczurów biegających za makatami. Potem nastąpił drugi wybuch, za nim trzeci i czwarty. Dym wypełnił galerie i ciągnął leniwie do przejść, w których się „świeci”. W dali słychać było huk ładunków dynamitowych i czuć słodkawy ich zapach. W pewnym miejscu Korzecki przywołał kogoś po imieniu i zostawił go z Judymem, a sam odszedł. Musiał obejrzeć robotę w innej całkiem stronie. Doktor został w ciemności z widmem trzymającym swą lampę. W sąsiedztwie tego miejsca kilkunastu ludzi zajętych było podstemplowywaniem „piętra”. Chwilę obydwaj z górnikiem stali nic nie mówiąc do siebie. Wreszcie Judym podniósł lampę do góry i zobaczył sczerniałą twarz starego człowieka, którego siwe włosy wymykały się spod „kapy”. – Co robią tutaj, ojcze? – zapytał. – A caliznę wyrabiamy między chodnikami. – Caliznę? – Juści. Filar wybieramy. Bierzemy jedno p o j ę c i e za drugim na długość i na szerokość, podpieramy strop słupem – i dalej. Po boku stawia się „organy”... Proszę łaski... pan może i nie znajomy z kopalnią? – A nie. Pierwszy raz widzę. – Tak ci... – Cóż to za organy? – To zaś są kłody na sztorc stawiane, żeby służyły tak jakby za ściankę. Z przodu też, od chodnika przy kończeniu śtreki drugą taką ścianę się buduje, a zostawia się zaś miejsce próżne, niby tak jakby drzwi. A wyrobi się całą śtrekę z okruchów się ją wyczyści, to się dopiero te słupy zaczyna wyjmać, a inne się tnie toporem. Gdy pracowity górnik usłyszy w cichości największej pierwszy, aby maluśki trzask piętra, wtedy kilof do garści i umykaj z pojęcia! Ziemia się urwie w tym miejscu i rumowiem całe to zawali. Na wierzchu, na górze zawalisko w dół wciągnie, tak jakby lej... Judym podniósł do góry swą lampę i przyglądał się ścianom. Gładkie albo chropawe ich płaszczyzny tu i ówdzie miały na sobie rysy ostrego żelaza, jakby pismo jakieś klinowe pracowicie wyryte. Idąc z wolna obok gładkiej ściany, miał złudzenie, jakby je czytał. Ze znaków koślawych, kierujących się to w tę, to w inną stronę składała się historia tych czeluści. Zdawało mu się, że stoi w cudownym lesie, w puszczy odwiecznej, nie sianej, przez którą nie szła jeszcze stopa człowieka. Rosły naokół olbrzymie paprocie z pniami, jakich nie obejmie trzech ludzi, skrzypy w drzewa wybujałe, straszne widłaki i inne, niewidzianych form, mistycznej piękności albo potwornej brzydoty, jakieś sigillaria, odontopterydy, lepidodendrony... Te wielkie potwory, splecione między sobą łańcuchami lian, krzewiły się na pulchnym trzęsawisku, gdzie mchy przepyszne i niewysłowione kwiaty pachniały w czarnym gorącu wieczystych cieniów. Słodkie, upalne lata wyciągały z ziemi pod chmury te pnie i gałęzie, dostępne tylko dla wzroku i skrzydeł, wilgotne, deszczowe zimy zasilały glebę na wieki. Swobodne wichry, w dalekich stepach i w śniegach łańcuchów górskich zrodzone, przylatywały bić puszczę rycząc jako szczenięta lwie. Wtedy kołysała w łonie swoim pieśń huczącą na podobieństwo morza. Jakże często trzaskał w nią piorun, a huragan ją deptał, łupił i rwał! Dzikie chmury iskrą czerwoną zapalały jej głębie śpiewające. Wtedy gorzała jak wielki stos. Ale gdy deszcz ustawał, przychodziła wieczyście młoda, lilioworamienna wiosna, jak dziewczątko szukające kochanka, i swawolnymi usty zdmuchiwała pyły roślin w ziemię rozmokłą, marzącą o cieniu konarów. Nowe morze zieleni wylewało się na ten sam grunt, przez który pędziły krzemienne kopyta ognia i szprychy jego wozu tak samo prędkie jak wicher. I znowu na ciszę gęstwin młodej puszczy przypadał niespodziewany krzyk wojenny jaguara i rozdzierał ją wrzask, śmierć głoszący, bezlitosnego orła. Aż oto wielkie jakieś morza w głębi lądów próżnujące wyrwały się ze swoich grobel i puściły prądy szalone, które zdjęły z korzeniem olbrzymie lasy, niosły je w pianach swych niby flotę okrętów zdruzgotaną i pchały w te zaklęsłe niziny. Tu je niezmierną masą wwaliły jakby do grobu. Przykryły je warstwami gruntu zdjętymi z gór. W ciągu tysięcy lat w ciałach tych krzewów, na których gałęziach ptaki niezliczone gniazda sobie słały, ustało życie i począł się tajemny rozkład. Wielkie ciśnienie zapadniętych warstw, napływy wód i czas wiekami idący czyniły sprawę podziemną: stwarzanie wody z tlenu i wodoru tych cielsk obumarłych, wydobywanie z nich kwasu węglowego i tlenku węgla. Został tylko węgiel sam, jedyny, w olbrzymim nadmiarze, nie mający się z czym połączyć, jak samotny duch ciemności. Straszliwe jego cielsko martwiało, stygło i umierało w sobie samym tysiące lat. W męczarni zrastało się samo ze sobą, tuliło się do siebie jak byt przeklęty. Z dawnej budowy nic nie zostawił czas długi. Tylko jakby jedyne echo z ojczyzny, gdzie wszystko kwitło, rosło i kochało się w niebiosach – został nikły rysunek warstw pnia albo odcisk powiewnego liścia w czarnym, żałobnym kamieniu. Długie prace przyrody, nie dające się myślą ogarnąć zaczyny i odczynienia, człowiek chwyta jako łup swój za pomocą pracy krótkotrwałej, chytrej i ułatwionej. Przychodzi w święte czeluście z bladym płomykiem i krótkim swoim kilofem. Siłą nędznego ramienia wyniesie to, co tu schował ocean. Bierze cały pokład do cna, od wychodni do upadu, zgrzebie okruszyny i na świat wyda. Zostawi tylko hałdę na wierzchu i próżnię w głębinie. Ziemia nie oddaje swej pracy i swojego dorobku bez walki. Prosta i obojętna jak dziecko, od człowieka uczy się zdrady. Czyha na niego z bryłami, które ruszył, ażeby mu je cisnąć na głowę, gdy się nie obejrzy. Rozsiewa w jego komorach śmiertelne gazy i czeka, jakby w niej biło serce pana puszcz zmarłych – tygrysa. Wylewa zaskórne, niewidzialne wody. Spuszcza ciemne jeziora, od wieków nieprzeliczonych kropla po kropli zebrane, a śniące na zimnych granitach. Otwiera podziemne baseny kurzawki, którą zawaliska ruszyły, i gliniastym jej mułem napełnia galerie pracowicie wykute. – Nie porwał was skarbnik? – zawołał znienacka Korzecki wynurzając się z mroku. Poszli długim chodnikiem. Z bliska i z dala szły szeregi wózków ciągnionych przez konie. Każdy z tych pracowników wlókł tak za sobą całymi latami przeklęte wozy. Gdy mijali postępującego w ciemności odwracał na bok głowę i oczy, które już razi żółty blask światła. Przyszli wreszcie do szybu, który ich z dna kopalni miał podrzucić o sto metrów wyżej. Woda lała się tam strugami, kapała w szalę, ciekła po drzewie cembrowiny. Stanęli w mokrej windzie wśród ludzi wrzeszczących, przemokłych, ze złymi twarzami, i w ciągu jednego momentu wyniesieni zostali na powierzchnię górną Szli stamtąd ciemnym i nieskończenie długim korytarzem. Było w nim zimno i wilgotno. Strop walił się tu i ówdzie, wyginał kapy i miażdżył okładziny. Śmiertelnej czarniawy nie rozświetlały nawet ogniki górnicze. Czasami tylko słyszeć się dawał odległy turkot i krzyk wozaka. I znowu z mroku wynurzał się koń-górnik, odwracał swe smutne, stęsknione, beznadziejne oczy, jakby mu był wstrętny widok człowieka i ginął w wiecznym grobie. W pewnej chwili Judym usłyszał przed sobą w ciemnościach rozmowę, a raczej monolog. Ktoś mówił dobitnym głosem: – Fuks, mówię, nie zwalone! Chwilę trwało milczenie i znowu odzywał się ten sam głos z podwójną natarczywością: – Nie zwalone, Fuks! K i e j nie zwalone, to nie zwalone... Korzecki pociągnął Judyma do ściany i szeptem objaśnił, co to znaczy: – Czasami koła jednego z wózków, sczepionych między sobą, z szyn wyskoczą. Wówczas koń, imieniem Fuks, staje, gdyż nie ma siły uciągnąć, a zresztą i następne wózki zaraz się wykolejają. Poganiacz musi nadnieść i wstawić wózek w szyny. Gdy to uczyni, woła na konia, że już tę robotę wykonał. Ale nieraz przyczepi mu o jeden wózek za wiele i wówczas koń również staje sądząc, że to skutek wykolejenia. Poganiacz zapewnia go krzykiem, że „nie zwalone”, ale koń, pociągnąwszy z lekka, nie rusza się z miejsca, gdyż czuje ciężar większy niż należy. Wówczas furman musi go przekonać: idzie wzdłuż wózków aż na sam ich koniec i stamtąd dopiero jeszcze raz uroczyście krzyczy swoje: „Fuks, nie zwalone!” Natenczas biedny koń godzi się z myślą, że go wyzyskują, zbiera siły i wlecze dalej w ciemności swoją dolę. Może nawet przychodzi do świadomości, co to jest, może nawet po cichu wzdycha albo ściska zębce, ale przystać musi na taki układ, bo gdyby marzył albo usiłował protestować za pomocą, dajmy na to, stania, toby mu poganiacz batem grzbiet w y ł o i ł i na tym skończyłoby się polepszenie stosunków. – No, ale wy powinniście tego zabronić... – rzekł Judym. Inżynier podniósł wyżej swą lampę i rzekł z maltretującym, szyderczym uśmiechem: – A, ja zabraniam, surowo zabraniam... Po chwili rzekł jeszcze: – Ja zabraniam, zabraniam z całej duszy, ale już nie mam siły... Tom 02 Rozdział 09